Sick Durins
by LadyWallace
Summary: Dis leaves for the weekend and Thorin finds himself having to care for two sick nephews. How in Durin's name is he going to cope? Durin family fluff, adorable dwarflings. Part Two: The boys have to look after a sick Uncle Thorin
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I meant to get another request story done this week (and don't worry, all the ones that I haven't written yet are still in the works, I promise) but then this little plot bunny popped up and I had to write it. I couldn't resist a story about Thorin having to take care of sick nephews. This is around the same time as my Puddle story so Fili and Kili are still little. Hope you enjoy it! Just a little shameless fluff and family h/c**

Sick Durins

A Hobbit Fanfic

"Are you sure you've got everything settled?" Dis asked as she fussed around the kitchen, putting the last of the supper things out and ready. "I know it's short notice, but when Freya asked me to help take care of the baby while she was sick, I couldn't say no."

Thorin smiled at his sister and took her hands gently in his, squeezing them reassuringly. "The boys and I will be fine. You just go and take care of your friend until her husband gets back. I think I can mange a few days with the rascals."

Dis smiled back, and turned to Fili and Kili who were playing with their toys on the rug by the fire.

"Boys, come here," she said and they scrabbled up and hurried to their mother's side, looking up at her expectantly. "I want you to be good for Uncle Thorin, okay? He was very kind to offer to stay with you this weekend, and I want you on your best behavior. Mummy learned how to discipline naughty little dwarves from your uncle." She winked at Thorin as the boys nodded hurriedly. "And Fili, help take care of your brother."

"I will, Mummy," Fili said sincerely.

There was a knock at the door and Dis went to open it, revealing Dwalin who was going to drive her in the cart. He smiled as the boys ran to greet him, each hugging a leg.

"Ready?" he asked, Dis.

"Yes," she replied, handing him her bag before turning back to Thorin and kissing his cheek. "Thank you again for doing this, Thorin, it means a lot. And remember, I'm only an hour away if anything too terrible happens."

"Don't worry!" Thorin assured her.

"Boys, come give me a kiss," Dis said, leaning down as the two dwarflings ran into her arms and kissed a cheek each.

"Bye Mummy! We'll be good!" they cried in parting, as Dis hugged them tightly and then left with Dwalin after a final wave.

After the door was closed the two boys turned around to Thorin expectantly.

"Unca Forin, I hungry," Kili said, sticking his chubby little tummy out and pointing to it. Thorin couldn't help but smile and herded the two boys into the kitchen.

"All right, I suppose we'll make that the first priority then. The stew should be nearly done." They climbed up to the table as Thorin stirred the stew and started to dish it into bowls, making sure the boys' were cool enough before he set them in front of them. They were almost done before he even sat down to eat his and asked for seconds before he could put one spoonful into his mouth. He refrained from sighing and got up to refill the bowls, realizing how Dis felt all the time and wondering how she ever got a bite to eat.

After the boys had filled themselves, it was time for their bath, and thankfully, this Thorin had some experience in after a little escapade with a mud puddle several months back.

As they finished the bathing, Thorin noticed with a slight frown that Fili seemed to be coughing frequently.

"Are you all right, Fili?" he asked worriedly, hoping the boy wasn't getting sick, and felt his forehead for fever.

Fili nodded. "Yes, Uncle, I'm fine. My throat is a little dry though. Can I take a cup of water to bed?"

"Of course," Thorin said and helped Fili fill his cup and bring it to the room. The boys crawled into the bed they shared and Thorin tucked them in and sat in a chair beside the bed to read them a story. Kili was already drifting off by the time he was finished, and he got up quietly and stroked the hair from Fili's face before he turned the light out.

"Good night, boys," he whispered. His hand lingered on the older brother's cheek, wondering, again, if it was warmer than usual, but he shook his head. He was probably just worrying.

He went to smoke his pipe by the fire for a while before he too became drowsy and decided to head off to the guest room. He dressed in a nightshirt and crawled under the quilt, knowing that the next day would be long and tiring. He loved his nephews, but he couldn't deny the fact that they were full of more energy than he could imagine in his adult years.

He had fallen asleep, for how long he wasn't sure, but he was woken by the door of his room opening and the sound of little feet pattering toward his bed. He barely opened his eyes before little hands were grabbing his arm and shaking him to wake him up.

"Unca Forin, wake up! Fiwi's sick!"

Thorin groaned, propping himself up on one elbow as he tried to make sense of Kili's child talk. "What's wrong?"

"Fiwi's sick, Unca, he frew up all over!"

Thorin sat up immediately, taking Kili up into his arms and hurrying to the boys' room. He heard Fili crying and found him kneeling on the floor where he had obviously tried to get to the bathroom in time to throw up, though without much success. Thorin put Kili down and went to light a candle first before he went to the elder brother, crouching beside him.

"Fili?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," the older dwarfling cried.

Thorin reached out and gathered the boy into his arms, feeling how hot he was and wishing he had listened to his earlier fears. "It's not your fault you're sick, Fili. Let's get you cleaned up. Kili, stay in bed."

He brought Fili into the bathroom and took his dirty nightshirt off before washing the sweat from him with a cloth. Fili was still whimpering and Thorin knew how hard it was to be fevered. He smoothed the blond hair back from Fili's sweaty face and kissed his forehead.

"It's all right, Fili, I'm sorry you're sick, but you'll get better soon. Now let's get you back into bed."

Before he could make another move, Fili whimpered again and clutched his stomach. Thorin was only barely able to get him to the toilet before he threw up again. The older dwarf did not like the implications of that. He helped Fili rinse his mouth out and then carried him back to the room and found tucked him into the bed. Kili hovered over his worriedly.

"Fi?" he asked, scared.

"It's all right, Kili," Thorin told the youngest. "Fili's just got a nasty bug, but he'll be okay in a couple days. Probably before your mother gets back." Dis. Thorin wished she was here. He knew nothing about caring for sick children. Scrapes and hurts he could do, being a soldier, but illness was another thing all together. "Watch over your brother while I clean the floor, Kili." He said and went to clean up he vomit.

As he did so, he was surprised to find how much it made him want to throw up himself. He stiffened his spine, however, shamed that he could be up to his elbows in gore on the battlefield and not feel queasy, but couldn't seem to clean up a little vomit. Dis would likely laugh at him now if she saw how green he must look. He finished quickly, and went to find a bucket for Fili before he came back and settled down in the chair by the bed, placing a cool cloth of Fili's brow again while the little dwarf moaned and cried.

Kili got out of bed and started to climb into Thorin's lap. The older dwarf lifted his youngest up onto his knee and Kili leaned against his chest, one hand clutching Thorin's nightshirt and the other inserted into his mouth as he sucked his fingers. He still hadn't grown out of that, Thorin realized, with a small smile; either that, or it was because he was worried for his brother. He noticed Kili's wide dark eyes fixed on Fili and he realized, as he did often, that the two had a very strong bond as brothers should. Certainly as strong as the one Thorin had shared with his own brother, Frerin. He held Kili tighter subconsciously. It was still early to be thinking such things, but he knew that he would do everything he could to never make his nephews go through what he did. Never one before the other. He would die before he would let that happen.

To get his mind off his dark thoughts, he started to hum an old song, and then he began to sing the words in a low voice. Kili's eyes began to slide shut, and Fili seemed to calm down. He rocked Kili slightly in his lap until he was sure the dwarfling was asleep, but he didn't have the heart to let him go just then. He continued to administer to Fili and decided that he would call Oin tomorrow to come and see them. Bofur lived just across the street, so maybe he could get him to go for Oin so he wouldn't have to leave the boys.

Thorin was glad to see Fili falling into an actual sleep, even if he was still burning, and before he knew it, he was leaning back in his chair and also drifting off to sleep with Kili still in his arms.

* * *

Thorin woke to a whimpering the next morning and something wriggled on his lap. He opened his eyes with a start and remembered what had happened. Kili was waking up from where he had slept in Thorin's arms and Thorin noticed with a sigh that the dwarfling was flushed and also felt warm to the touch. He cast a quick glance to Fili and saw him still flushed and restless in the bed.

"Unca," Kili whimpered, trying to sit up. "I don't feels good!" And then he threw up all over Thorin.

* * *

After Thorin had cleaned both himself and Kili up, he left the two brothers in their bed, having a moment of panic. He might have been able to take care of one sick nephew, but two? He would need some help; he had no idea what to do.

He went back into the room as he heard Kili crying and ran to the bedside, grabbing the bucket just in time for the youngest to throw up in it. Hearing his brother's distress woke Fili and sitting up make him remember his upset stomach and Thorin had to rush over to let him throw up too. Kili was crying and grabbing onto his sleeve the whole time and Thorin didn't have the heart to shake him off, though he couldn't help Fili very well with Kili hanging onto him. After he settled them, he said gently, "Boys, I need to go across the street for just a few minutes. Can you stay here until then?"

"Unca!" Kili cried desperately, reaching out to him. Thorin pushed him back to the bed.

"Kili, stay here," he said gently, but Kili wasn't having it. He held onto Thorin's arm and finally the older dwarf just wrapped him in a blanket and picked him up. "Fili, I'll be right back, I promise," he assured the elder who also looked worried like Thorin was abandoning him. He hurried out of the house and across the street to Bofur's place, praying he was home. He knocked on the door and it was opened a few minutes later by the smiling dwarf.

"Thorin," he said with some surprise and then frowned as he saw Kili bundled in the dwarf's arms. "What happened? Is the lad all right?"

"Fili and Kili seem to have caught the sickness going around," Thorin said with a sigh. "Dis is away and I can't leave them, so I wondered if you could do me a favor and go fetch Oin. I'm afraid I don't know what I'm doing."

Bofur smiled and nodded, reaching inside to grab his coat. "Say no more, I understand. I'll be back with Oin soon, you just take care of the lads." He hurried off down the street and Thorin made his way back to the house with Kili. He was startled to find Fili standing shakily by the door when he entered, nearly having hit the dwarfling with the door when he had opened it.

"Fili, what are you doing out of bed?" he asked.

Fili was crying and he threw himself at Thorin as he came in. "I had a bad dream!" he cried. "I thought you left me!"

Thorin reached down and, with some difficulty, picked Fili up as well. "I will never leave you and Kili alone, Fili. I promise. Now, Uncle Oin is coming soon to help make you feel better, so let's get you back into bed while you wait for him."

Thorin tucked the two back into the bed and waited anxiously for Oin to come and help.

He nearly sprinted to the door when the knock came and sighed in relief as he saw the old dwarf. "Oh, thank Mahal, I didn't know what else to do."

Oin gave him a knowing smile. "It will be all right, laddie, I'll take care of the boys."

Thorin followed him into the boys' room and watched as Oin examined the dwarflings and reached into his bag to find the right herbs for them. He mixed some up and with some coaxing, got them to drink it then turned back to Thorin, handing him the package.

"Give them this every four hours in some tea. Apart from that, make sure to keep them hydrated, and if they can go three hours without vomiting, you can feed them some oatmeal to help settle their stomachs. I'll be back tomorrow to see how they're doing."

Thorin smiled gratefully as he clasped Oin's hand upon parting. "Thank you, Oin. This had to happen when Dis was out of town. Just when I think I know how to take care of the boys, something always comes up to make me unsure of myself again."  
Oin laughed. "That's how it always is with children, laddie. No one ever knows all the tricks of the trade."

Thorin watched his nephews for a few moments as they became drowsy from the effects of what Oin had given them. He decided that he could leave them for a few minutes at least and went to find something to eat, realizing he hadn't had anything since the night before and that he was rather hungry. He made himself some tea and found some bread and cheese to eat. He was just finishing up when he heard a whimper from the boys' room and hurried over, fearing one of them was going to be sick again.

Kili was sitting up in the bed, looking around and crying, but when he saw Thorin he stopped and held his arms out.

"Unca Forin," he pleaded and Thorin went over to him, pressing the boy back into the bed and washing his fevered brow gently.

"I don' want you to leave," Kili said with a sniff, and Thorin felt his heart melt a little at the watery look he received from his nephew. He looked over to Fili who had woken up too and was looking at him with much the same expression. He finally caved and nodded.

"All right, I'm not going to leave. Come here." He lifted Kili into his arms and slid onto the bed, sitting up against the headboard and settled Kili into his lap. He reached over and pulled Fili against his chest and kissed both their foreheads. "How about I tell you a story?" he asked.

They nodded and he started telling a story he remembered that he had liked when he was a boy and eventually, the two boys drifted off, and Thorin, exhausted from his long night, decided it wouldn't hurt to join them.

* * *

Two days later, Dis came home to find her brother hollow-eyed and exhausted, and two boys tired and pale, but on the mend. She cuddled them to her as they greeted her return happily.

"Oh boys, I'm so sorry I left you when you weren't feeling well!" she exclaimed, kissing them. "I was afraid you might get what was going around."

"Uncle Thorin took good care of us," Fili said.

"He tolded us lots of stories," Kili added, not looking like he was going to let him mother go anytime soon.

Dis smiled as she turned to Thorin and patted the bed beside her to get him to sit there. He offered her a small smile as he sat down and put an arm around her.

"Thank you for taking care of my boys, Thorin. I know it must have been hard for you."

"I'm learning," Thorin told her with a chuckle as she squeezed his hand gratefully and got up, promising to make the boys something yummy.

"I know I can always count on my big brother," Dis said with a smile, kissing Thorin on the cheek before she went off and Thorin was glad that he hadn't let her down.

**Meh, not too happy with the ending, I wasn't entirely sure how to end it. I'm going to write another part to this where Fili and Kili end up somehow having to take care of sick Thorin :) That one will probably be more humorous than anything. Stay tuned! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I meant to have this one up last night, but the site wasn't cooperating. Anyway, here's the second part where Thorin is the one who gets sick and the boys have to take care of him :) I just realized that Dis seems to be going off quite a bit lol :P Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. I kind of personally think this one turned out better than the last one. **

Part Two

_Thorin offers to babysit, but finds himself under the weather. Thus, Fili and Kili take it upon themselves to help their uncle feel better._

Thorin could never say no to Dis when she asked him to watch the boys. For one, he always tried to do his best to help her after her husband had died, but also, he loved the boys more than anything in the world, and never minded spending time with them, even if they could be rather exasperating at times. And Dis was only going to be gone for a couple of days so he knew he could at least manage to handle whatever came his way in that time.

However, he wasn't planning on the flu being the thing that hit him.

It had been particularly nasty this year, and Fili and Kili had already suffered from it a few weeks ago, as well as several of the dwarves Thorin worked with at the forge, causing him and Dwalin, who had been spared, to have to work long hours and come home late, too exhausted to even think of getting sick. He thought he had escaped it, but it seemed that finally, the long hours had taken their toll and when he finally took a rest, the sickness caught up with him when he was least expecting it.

It started when he began to feel a little over hot in the forge, even more than normal, and then was suddenly chilled when he stepped away from the flames to get a drink of water. He didn't think of it much then, however, and just put it down to the changing of spring temperatures. He did feel a little more sore than normal when he put his tools away and cleaned up for the night to head over to his sister's house, but again, he thought little of it.

Dis met him happily, though was in a rush to get off. She embraced him briefly, and frowned slightly looking at his face.

"Try to get some rest, Thorin, you look exhausted."

He smiled tiredly at her. "Oh, I'll be fine. I've just been putting in long hours at the forge. I'm looking forward to a quiet weekend with the boys." Dis smirked knowingly and Thorin huffed a laugh as Fili and Kili came running out of their room screaming for Uncle Thorin as they tackled him and nearly sent him to the floor.

"I wish you the best with your quiet weekend, brother," Dis said with a laugh as she kissed the boys and hurried out. "I'll see you soon, dears."

Thorin was accosted as soon as Dis left to go and see their toys which they had set up in battle formation and before he knew what was happening, he was sitting of the floor amidst the heated battle of goblins and dwarves, trying to keep up with the story line of heroic deeds the two boys and set up for their brave warriors.

"When's dinnertime, Unca?" Kili finally asked, his hands on Thorin's knees as he looked up into his eyes. "I hungry."

"Me too," Fili said, also turning an expectant look on Thorin.

"All right, I suppose we can start it. I'll make you journey cakes if you'll help me. We can have a real warrior's supper."

The boys seemed excited and ran out to the kitchen while Thorin just tried to get off the floor, his back aching. He grimaced with a frown. Certainly he wasn't feeling the effects of age quite yet? It must just be all the work in the forge of late.

With the boys' help, he showed them how to mix up simple journey cakes that he served with butter and honey, which was a luxury he had never had on the march. They seemed to eat more of them than he could, in fact, he really wasn't hungry at all, and felt rather ill to his stomach, despite the hard work he had done that day. Maybe he was just too tired to be hungry. He really wanted nothing more than to lie down and close his eyes; they were feeling so heavy.

After supper, he bathed the boys and then tucked them into bed while he read them a story from the book Kili proffered. He was surprised to find his throat hurt by the time he had finished and rubbed it ruefully as he left the sleeping boys with a kiss to their foreheads. He made himself a cup of tea as he sat by the fire, so exhausted, his body aching from the long day. He slumped in the chair and closed his eyes for just a moment…

The mug slid out of his hands and crashed to the floor, causing him to jerk upright. He shook his head clear and went to fetch a towel to clean the mess up with. Thankfully, it had been a metal tankard so it hadn't broken, but he had gotten the tea everywhere.

He made to stand back up but suddenly felt so dizzy he had to lean against the chair for a moment until the room stopped spinning. Okay, it was really time to go to bed now. He quickly rinsed out the towel and then shuffled off to his bed. He knew he should bathe, but he was too tired, and just washed quickly in the basin, feeling a bit warm and uncomfortable. All his clothes felt binding and he stripped down to his trousers to sleep in, but then found he was shivering. He groaned and huddled on the bed, his mind too muddled to recognize what was wrong with him, and pulled a blanket up over his shoulders, shivering as he curled into a ball—a very unnatural position for him to sleep in. He didn't spend much time in caring though, for he was soon asleep, unable to help himself a moment longer.

* * *

_He woke later_ to a pain in his stomach. He groaned and shifted to try and alleviate it, but that only seemed to make it worse. He didn't want to get up, but it was too uncomfortable, and he was feeling a strange warning in the back of his throat that he thought he should know…oh, that's what it was.

He surged out of bed and ran to the window, which was closer than the bathroom. He had left it open, being too tired to realize it was, and was glad of it, as he leaned out and emptied his stomach on the ground outside. When he had finished, he lay limply over the window frame, half in, half out, wondering whether he even had the strength to move.

He spat one last time and crawled back to his bed. He normally would have been ashamed of such weakness, but he was beyond caring at the moment. He hauled himself into the bed and curled up again, shivering even though he was soaked in sweat. He knew he should clean himself up, but he was just too tired to move. All he could think about was who would look after the boys if he was sick? Maybe he could call Bofur or Balin, but he didn't seem to be able to get out of bed, let alone out of the house, and he couldn't send the boys out into town by themselves. Hopefully, whatever this was would pass by morning. But if it was the flu that had been going around—and he highly suspected that was the case—then he wouldn't be so lucky. Instead, he just groaned and buried his face in a pillow, falling into a stupor again.

_He came to to the sound of voices_. He was frightened at first, his fevered dreams causing him to wonder if he was surrounded by enemies. He started awake, and the voices abruptly stopped with startled gasps. He frowned and blinked to clear his vision before two little figures came into focus in front of him, one blond and one dark. The dark haired one smiled broadly as he saw Thorin's eyes open. He poked his cheek.

"Unca Forin, you fin'ly 'wake! Can you makes us breakfast?"

Thorin looked out to the window and saw the sunlight pouring through. "Wh-wha' time's it?" he asked in a slurred voice.

"Already midmorning," Fili said as Thorin turned back to his elder nephew who held a worried look on his face. "Are you all right, Uncle? You look sick."

Thorin groaned and tried to sit up, utterly failing. Fili instantly crawled up onto the bed and helped his uncle sit up against the pillows. He mimicked what his mother had done when he and Kili were sick and placed a small hand on Thorin's forehead.

"Uncle, you have a fever," he said professionally. "You should stay in bed. Kili and I will have to take care of you."

"Unca Forin's sicked?" Kili asked, his smile replaced by a look of knowing sympathy, remembering when he had been sick not long ago. He reached up and patted Thorin's knee. "It's okay Unca, we'll make you feel all better."

"I'm sorry boys, you really shouldn't have to do this. I'm sure I can get up…" Thorin tried to prove the point by climbing to his feet, but he barely slid off the edge of the bed before he wobbled and collapsed to his knees, dizzy, and as weak as a drowned kitten. Fili and Kili had their arms around him and were helping him back into his bed in an instant. Fili looked at him sternly.

"You stay in bed, Uncle," he said. "We can take care of ourselves, don't worry. We'll make you breakfast."

Just the mention of breakfast make Thorin's stomach twist again and he swallowed hard to keep the nausea away. "Thank you, Fili, but I don't think I can eat anything right now."

"Are you gonna frow up?" Kili asked with interest. "I did lots of that when I was sicked."

"Please Kili, don't…" Thorin tried, but just the mention of it sent his stomach heaving and he threw himself over to the window just in time. He felt small hands pulling his hair back and rubbing his back as his stomach emptied again and he sank to the ground, sitting against the wall, gasping for breath.

"Maybe you should get me a bucket," he said miserably, feeling worse for the fact that his nephews had to look after him. He just seemed so helpless right now.

Fili ran to get the bucket and also brought a cold cloth that he mercifully washed Thorin's face with. The older dwarf sighed in relief, as the coolness alleviated some of the heat from the fever.

"Thank you, Fili," he said, placing his hand gently on the blonde's cheek. "Can you maybe help me back to the bed?"

Fili nodded and pulled Thorin's arm over his shoulder, stoically bearing his weight as he helped tuck Thorin back into bed. Thorin lay back with a deep sigh, closing his eyes. He felt so hot and uncomfortable, his body aching in the throws of the fever, and his mind muddled. He found it profoundly hard to put more than two thoughts together. He opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to see two pairs of eyes, one dark, one light, staring at him with a worried expression.

"I'm sorry boys," he whispered, reaching out to stroke their heads. Kili rested his chin on the edge of the bed, reaching out to pat him arm.

"We make you feel better Unca Forin," he said sternly. "You jus' rest."

Thorin couldn't help a smile at the dwarfling's determination. "Thank you, Kili."

Fili took his brother's hand and led him out of the room. "Come on, Ki, let's see if we can find something to make Uncle Thorin feel better. Call if you need anything, Uncle, I'll be back later!"

Thorin watched the door close and then couldn't seem to keep his eyes open any longer, drifting off even though he could clearly hear the clattering of dwarflings in the kitchen and knew he should be doing something about it. He had a thought of Dis killing him if those boys got into trouble while he just lay there, but he was too sick to consider it more fully at that moment, and against his will, he surrendered to his fevered dreams.

* * *

"_What's we doin', Fi?_" Kili asked his older brother as they stood in the kitchen.

"We should make Uncle Thorin some soup like mummy made us when we were sick," Fili told him decidedly, filling a pot with water. "She says broth is good for fever."

"What can I do?" Kili asked eagerly, bouncing up and down on his heels.

"You can peel the onions," Fili told him, knowing he couldn't let his little brother use a knife. "I'll cut the vegetables."

Kili sat on the floor and began to peel the skin off the onions while Fili took the cutting board and set it down beside his brother, being too short to reach the counter and get a good angle on his cutting. He started with the carrots and then moved onto the potatoes and was rather proud of himself that he hadn't cut himself yet.

But then, as he was peeling the last potatoe, his knife slipped and the blade sliced across his palm. He sat looking at it in more shock than pain, afraid he would get in trouble. Mummy had always told him and Kili not to play with the knives.

"Fi?" Kili asked, noticing his brother's anxiousness and then scrambled across the floor as he saw the blood dripping from Fili's hand. "Ooh, you has a boo boo!" he squealed.

"Shh, Kili, don't say anything to Uncle Thorin, please!" Fili told him, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. "He's too sick to worry about this right now. Just get me some bandages."

Kili scrambled off and Fili stood shakily to rinse his hand off in the sink before Kili came back and gave him a pile of bandages that Dis always kept ready, knowing the price of having two little boys to take care of. Fili grabbed some and held them to his wound to stop it bleeding as Kili watched with wide eyes.

"I want to tie it up, Fi, Mummy showed me how!" he said eagerly and Fili sat down and let his little brother clumsily wrap the bandage around his hand, his tongue peeking out from between his lips in concentration. When he was done he pressed a gentle kiss to his big brother's hand and grinned up at Fili. "There! All better!"

Fili couldn't help but smile and didn't have the heart to tell Kili that it hurt much worse now than when he had gotten the wound. "Thank you, Ki. Now I think we have enough vegetables. Let's put them in the pot."

Kili helped him throw the things into the pot and Fili lifted it onto the stove and stirred it around.

"Mummy says ginger is good for tummy bugs," Fili said, suddenly remembering. "Can you find it, Kili?"

He grated some ginger into the pot and then also remembered that his mother had always put some of the herbs from her window box into her soup as well. Fili picked some and sprinkled it into the pot, seeing that it smelled more like his mother's soup now. He stirred it, until it started boiling and then turned back to Kili.

"We should make cakes to go along with it. Do you remember how Uncle showed us how to make journey cakes last night?"

"Yes!" Kili exclaimed excitedly. "Only free 'gredients!" He got the things with Fili's help and then sat on the floor with a bowl and started to pour the things into it, getting flour everywhere as he mixed; all over the floor and in his hair.

"You need to add some water, now," Fili told him, turning back from the soup. "Oh, Kili, you've made a huge mess!"

"We'll cleans it up later," Kili told him and poured some water into the bowl, stirring it so vigorously the bowl tipped and some of the batter ended up on the floor. Fili put a pan next to Kili and the dwarfling made odd-shaped patties with his hands and placed them haphazardly onto the pan, which Fili then set in the oven to cook.

"Unca Forin's going to love these!" Kili said excitedly, hopping up and down and sending flour everywhere. "They'll makes him feel better."

"Yes, they will," Fili told him. He kept stirring the soup, trying to keep his mind off of his cut hand, which was hurting, and bleeding through the bandage already. He was afraid that Thorin would find out, and he didn't want him to worry. Not until he was feeling better anyway.

Fili set Kili to make up a tray for Uncle Thorin, with some flowers and a picture Kili drew that he said was a dragon, but looked more like a blobby cow to Fili. He wrapped some more bandages around his hand to hide the blood and decided it was time to take the soup off the stove. He did it carefully and set it gently on the table, straining to lift it. Some sloshed over the side and onto his wrist and he gasped in pain as it burned him.

"Fiwi!" Kili cried out, worried at his brother's distress. Fili ran to run the burn under the water and Kili hovered anxiously behind him.

"Don' cry, Fiwi," he said, hugging his brother's waist. "It will be 'kay."

Fili nodded reassuringly to his little brother, but he looked down at the red spot on his wrist with wet eyes. It hurt much worse than the cut and was on the same hand. He hag gotten the bandages wet and had to take them all off and get Kili to help him bind both hurts up again, feeling a bit like a martyr for the cause of making Uncle Thorin better. That made him feel better about it.

Just then, he smelled something burning and suddenly, Kili gasped.

"My cakeses!" he screamed and Fili ran to the oven and just remembered to grab the pot holders—not wanting to make another mistake, before he grabbed the tray and pulled it out, revealing the rather burned cakes.

"My cakes are burneded," Kili said, threatening tears, but Fili was quick to reassure him.

"It's okay, Kili, they're not too bad, just around the edges. They will still be good to dip in the soup. Why don't you pick one for Uncle Thorin?"

Kili picked out one that was nearly in a circular shape and Fili dished up some soup, only making a slight mess on the way. He smiled at his little brother. "There, now let's take this to Uncle Thorin."

* * *

_Thorin was sleeping restlessly_ due to the fever and he was vaguely aware of the noises of Fili and Kili in the kitchen, and the smell of something burning, but he didn't really wake up fully until the door was opened and he pulled himself from his fevered sleep to see who was coming in. He tried to sit up as he saw Fili and Kili maneuvering a laden tray into the room and smiled at the sight.

"What is this, boys?" he asked weakly as they came over to the bed and set the tray down on his side table.

"We made you soup to make you feel better," Fili told him and Thorin noticed he tried to hide his left hand which had an inconspicuous bandage wrapped around it. Normally, he should have been worried, but he decided to let it slide for now, knowing the boy's pride was likely at stake.

"I made journey cakes for you, Unca!" Kili squealed. "But they burnded a little bit."

"That's okay, Kili, I'm sure they are still good." Thorin didn't feel much like eating, worried his stomach might not like the idea, but he couldn't pass up the meal his nephews had worked so hard on. Besides it had been a couple hours since he had last had to throw up, so he hoped he might be able to at least manage some soup.

Before he knew it, two dwarflings had joined him on the bed, Kili still tracking flour with him, and Fili was propping him up against the pillows before he put the tray into Thorin's lap, taking up the spoon himself.

"Here, Uncle," he said, offering Thorin a spoonful of the soup.

Normally, Thorin would have refused anyone feeding him, but Fili and Kili might have been the only beings in the entire world who could get away with it without verbal—or even physical—abuse thrown their way. It was actually rather endearing how they had taken to caring for him. Thorin sipped the soup dutifully and found it not entirely terrible, even if it mostly tasted like hot water with vegetables boiled in it.

"That's very good," he complimented anyway. "I wish I was feeling better so I could enjoy it more."

"Try the cake!" Kili said excitedly and Thorin took a bite of the somewhat hard and burnt biscuit. He nearly choked on it, but he forced a smile for Kili's benefit, that made the dwarfling beam.

"That's wonderful, Kili, you should help your mother in the kitchen more often."

They got him to eat at least half of the food before he had to stop, knowing that much more would do him poorly. "Thank you so much, boys. I think I'm feeling better already."

"We'll let you sleep now, Uncle," Fili told him, taking Kili's hand and dragging him off the bed. "But we'll come and see you later."

Thorin watched them go and sank back onto the bed, still horribly achy and wishing the fever would subside. He didn't know what to take for a fever, and wasn't sure he could even get to the kitchen to search for something that might work. He hadn't even been able to stand earlier. He supposed the only thing he could really do was try to sleep it off as much as he could until Dis got back.

* * *

"_Oh no, Ki_ this is a mess!" Fili moaned as they came back out from the kitchen and saw the vast disaster that they had left cooking. There was flour and dough everywhere from Kili's efforts, as well as onion and potato skins and the soup that Fili had accidently sloshed on the floor.

"We have to clean this up, we can't leave it like this!" he said determinedly and set about finding the mop and bucket to clean the mess up. Kili tried to help, but mostly he was having fun sliding around on the wet floor and chasing the elusive onion skins around. The floor was fast becoming a paste of flour and Fili soon realized that it wasn't going to get them anywhere.

And then a knock came on the door and the two froze.

"Stay here, Kili, I'll go see who it is," Fili said bravely and went to open the door cautiously, peeking out the crack to see who it was.

"Hello, Fili, how are you doing?"

"Mister Dwalin!" Fili said with relief, throwing the door open and hugging the big dwarf tightly. "Oh, I'm so glad you came!"

He pulled the bemused dwarf into the house before Dwalin stopped and stared with an open mouth at the mess in the kitchen and Kili, giggling and slipping in the paste on the floor.

"Mista Dwalin!" he screeched happily and made to run to the big dwarf but slipped and skidded over to rest against Dwalin's boots instead. Dwalin reached down to pick up the messy dwarfling, sitting him on the table as he frowned at the mess.

"By my beard, lads, what have you done? Where's Thorin?"

"Unca Forin's sick. He's gotted a fever, and he frewed up everywhere," Kili explained eagerly. "We's been taking care of him."

Dwalin finally realized what had happened and decided that he should stay and help. "Well, that is awfully kind of you boys, I'm sure your uncle has really appreciated your help. But let's get this all cleaned up, shall we? I'll help you do it."  
He took over the mopping as Fili tidied up the rest of the kitchen and washed the dishes and Kili mostly just stayed out of the way. After they were done, and the kitchen looked much more clean, Dwalin took Kili into the bathroom and cleaned him up and changed him into clothes that weren't caked with flour paste. Once he was done, he picked up Kili who was yawning from the hard work and carried him back out to the kitchen, catching sight of Fili applying a new bandage to his hand. The blond dwarfling, tried to hide it quickly, but Dwalin frowned at him.

"What did you do there, laddie?" he asked, setting Kili down and crouching to see Fili's hand. Fili reluctantly let Dwalin see it and the big dwarf hissed in sympathy as he saw the cut.

"That's a nasty one. It should be fine though. Let me help you bandage it tighter so it will stop bleeding." He bound up the hand and Fili's burned wrist and then patted the lad's head kindly. "There, good as new. Now let's see if we can find something for Thorin's fever."

He searched the cupboards and noticed the same herb that Balin had taken when he had been sick with fever. Dwalin made some tea and stirred the mixture in and then handed Fili the mug and picked Kili up again to go see Thorin.

Thorin tossed restlessly on the bed and started awake as Dwalin placed Kili down next to him and the sleepy dwarfling just curled up against Thorin's chest. The sick dwarf's eyes fluttered open but he relaxed as he saw his friend standing above him with an amused smile on his face.

"Well, well well, slacking off at the forge and in your babysitting duties. Dis will have your head."

"Whatever is left of this after the headache," Thorin replied grimly and Dwalin patted his shoulder gently before letting Fili come forward with the tea.

"This is for your fever," Fili told him as Dwalin helped Thorin sit up to drink. "You have to drink it all too, because it will make you feel better."

"If you say so," Thorin replied with a smile and took the cup, drinking the warm tea that soothed his throat and seemed to make his head feel better already. He lay back contentedly when it was gone and Dwalin fetched a wet cloth to wash his face and chest with, showing Fili what to do before allowing the dwarfling to take over the administrations of his uncle with a determined face. Dwalin gave his friend one last grin.

"I'll stay and help look after the boys, Thorin," he said, patting the other dwarf's knee. "I'll just go and get some more medicine from Oin first. Do you want him to come and take a look at you?"

"No," Thorin said firmly. "I'll be perfectly fine. The medicine will be enough."

Dwalin winked. "All right then. When I come back I'll see what I can do for the boys' supper too."

"Thank you, Dwalin," Thorin told him with a small smile.

"Anytime," the big dwarf said as he left the room.

Fili continued to bathe Thorin's fevered body before the older dwarf stopped him with a gentle smile. "I'm feeling much better now, Fili, thank you. Why don't you try to rest a little?" Kili was already fast asleep, curled up under Thorin's arm. Fili needed little bidding as he put the cloth aside and sunk down against Thorin's other side and cuddled up against him. Thorin stroked the blond hair then found the little bandaged hand and stroked it gently. Fili tensed, looking up at Thorin as if frightened he would be angry at him, but Thorin only smiled sympathetically.

"My brave little Fili," he said and kissed it gently, putting Fili at ease. He snuggled closer to his uncle and closed his eyes, finally falling asleep.

Thorin too was actually beginning to feel better, maybe because he had his nephews beside him now, but he too closed his eyes and slept more peacefully than before.

* * *

_When Dis came back_ a couple days later she found Thorin sitting up in his bed while Fili red to him and Kili sprawled in his lap. He was still slightly flushed from lingering fever, and looked like he had been through a battle, but he looked much better than he had and he turned to smile at his sister as she stood leaning in the doorway with her arms crossed, waiting for the boys to realize she was there. When Fili finally looked up to see what Uncle Thorin was looking at, he grinned and ran across the room with Kili close on his heels.

"Mummy!" they cried and fell into her arms.

"How are my boys?" she asked, hugging them tightly.

"Unca Forin gotted sick, but we took care of him," Kili said excitedly.

"They took good care of me," Thorin said with a smile as his sister came over and sat on the bed, pressing her hand to his forehead.

"You always manage to get into the worst trouble when I leave you," she scolded, but put her head against her brother's. "I'm sorry I left when you were sick, Thorin."

He smiled and shook his head, taking her hand in his. "No, it's all right, Dis. I survived, and the boys make very good healers. Now, are we going to finish this story?" he asked, smiling at the boys who shouted in the affirmative and pulled Dis onto the bed with them, leaving the Durin family content and simply enjoying each other's company.


End file.
